


Teen Titan's Kids at Ilvermorny

by barryallenisravenclaw



Series: DC at Ilvermorny [4]
Category: DC Comics, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Aunt Linda ftw, I had to do it, I wrote this in two days, Ilvermorny AU, Im in love with this family you guys, Linda as their oven donor just, i didn't write her out, married birdflash is my life, not gonna lie, see she's still their mom, the idea struck me and I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: My last instalment in the series, though I might add chapters, this one follows those wonderfully quick twins that we all know and love. I even included Donna's son (who I didn't know existed until last week so I felt bad for him)! Lian is there of course (I thought her last name was Nguyen-Harper but whatever) (maybe I've been watching too much Young Justice). Anyway, enjoy!





	Teen Titan's Kids at Ilvermorny

Irey West couldn't wait to get to school. She was bouncing so hard that she actually did fall though the seat and Dad had to pull her back up. He was chastising her for not keeping her powers in check, but Irey could care less. What use were containment exercises when she was finally going to use magic? Around other people?! In public!?! With kids other than Jai!?!?

Dad pulled her out of the couch again. "Irey, listen to me. There are kids even at school who won't like your powers. Believe me, I didn't intend for you to have to deal with this when Uncle Barry and I got in that alchemy accident, but that doesn't make how we deal with it any less important."

"But you and Tata get to go fight people with your powers!" Irey protested. "Why do I have to be careful?"

"Because protecting wizards isn't your job," Dad answered. Dad wasn't usually a serious guy, but that just made it more scary when he was serious. Irey decided to listen. Being able to control her powers must really be important to have Dad talk like that.

"I promise I'll be careful, Daddy," Irey answered. 

Wally smiled down at his daughter with all the affection a father can have. "I know you will, sweetie. Come, let's find Jai and Tata and get you to school!"

Irey beamed up at him and fast-talked with him as they zipped through the halls. "I'm going to be on the Quodpot team, Daddy, just you wait."

Wally smiled. "You'll have to get into a house first, kiddo. You think you'll follow in our footsteps and be a Thunderbird? Or are you more like Aunt Linda than we thought?"

"Aunt Linda would've been in Thunderbird if she was a witch," Irey shot back.

Wally chuckled. "Were a witch. You know Irey I think you're right. Aunt Linda's quite the spitfire. We used to date, you know."

"Ewww, Daddy that's icky!" Irey exclaimed. "Oh look, there's Tata!"

Dick was just finishing up a phone call when Wally and Irey appeared next to him. "Just don't die, Jay. I mean it this time! And... He's already hung up. Great!"

"Did you say hi to Uncle Jason for me, Tata?" Irey asked, grabbing her other dad for a hug.

Dick's frown turned quickly into a grin. "Of course, lovely! He said he's very excited to see us at Christmas. And, he bought you both an early birthday present! Jai, c'mere!"

Jai appeared to Irey's left like he'd been there the whole time, but Irey could smell the elements on him. "Did you say birthday present? But we've still got three weeks..." 

Wally chuckled and placed a large box in front of them. "That's alright, Jai, go on and open it."

The speedy twins ripped ravenously at the wrappings and came up with...

"Stuffed monkeys?" Jai asked.

Of course, Irey hugged hers like there was no tomorrow. "I love him! His name is Gary and he loves cookies! Come on, Gary, let's get you some cookies."

"Not so fast, kiddo," Wally stopped her.

Dick walked closer to his son. "You like the present, Jai?"

The dark haired boy was staring down at the stuffed monkey like it killed his family. And yet, he had a sort of scientific glint in his eye. "It looks like Grodd. I wanna see what barium does to it!"

Dick threw his head back in laughter. "I'm sure Uncle Barry would love that idea, but you'll have to do it later. Now is the time for getting in the car."

The family packed quickly, as that family always did, and managed to arrive at Mount Graylock with ten minutes to spare. Well, to be honest there was only one carraige left, but a familiar couple of families were there holding it for the Grayson-Wests.

Wally grinned and zipped over to give Roy a hug, which the older man turned into a noogie. Dick laughed at the pair and went to greet Donna.

"Dick, it's been so long! You remember Terry," Donna said, giving Dick a hug.

Her husband shook Dick's hand. "So sorry you still haven't met Jennifer, she's with her mother this weekend, but at least you finally get to meet Bobby."

A small, quiet boy then took that as his cue to step out from his mother. His large glasses gave him the appearance of a kindly tortoise, and Dick was reminded suddenly of his old friend Garth. It made him snort in surprise. Everything but the brown eyes and the gills were there on young Bobby.

"Hello, Mr Grayson-West," the boy said slowly. "I'm very excited to be attending school with your children. Mommy tells me they're very nice."

"You're darn right we are!" Irey cut in. "Irey M. G-W at your service. You and I are going to get along famously, I can tell."

"Stop smoozing and get in the cart, Irey!" Said a voice from within.

Roy facepalmed. "Keep your pants on, Lian!" When he turned to his friends, though, it was with a smile. "Isn't she just like her mom? I swear, guys, some days it's like she's in charge. She's gonna be a strong young lady."

Wally laughed and pointed. "Whatever you say, man, just don't ask me to babysit. Cmon, Dick lets go home. Let the kids have their fun."

The twins crushed their dads and gave some expedient goodbyes before charging into the carraige. Bobby took an extra moment, then clamoured in after them. Irey didn't think much of him, but he seemed nice enough. When he got inside, he proclaimed that he was going to nap, and that was that.

The twins spent the ride up the mountain drilling Lian for answers about her summer, to which she mainly replied, "Well, you know my mom. Always out and about with some scheme or another."

"Did you get to go to China with her like you wanted?" Jai asked.

"Actually, we went to see my great-grandmother in Vietnam," Lian replied. Her tone was just as smooth as her mother's. "The magical community there is so small I think Aunt Artemis rather scared them. She never has learned the art of subtlety, though, and Mother says she never will."

Irey pouted. "That's a rather rude position to take on your aunt, isn't it?"

Lian laughed dryly. "Well, darling, not everyone is perfect."

When the children reached the top of the mountain, they had found their stride again and were chatting like excitable parakeets. Jai told Lian about his summer experiments and how many of them worked out properly, to which she seemed mildly interested. Irey told Lian about her Quodpot plans, to which the small girl again seemed mildly interested. Eventually, right before Bobby woke up, Lian dropped a bomb.

"Don't tell the boy but I think my dad is dating his mom. The Longs might be getting a divorce soon enough."

Irey's mouth wouldn't close. "Lian, what the heck?! You can't just drop something like that on us! Poor Aunt Donna! I mean not about the your dad part but about the--"

"What'd I miss?" Bobby asked. "Oh, hi again. I'm Bobby Long in case you missed that earlier."

In the following awkward silence, Bobby released another sentence into the void. "If magic is sort of genetic, what part of your DNA causes it and is it recessive or dominant?"

"Oh my gosh, right?!?!?" Jai exclaimed. If Bobby was shocked, he didn't show it. "I've been wondering that for so long but all the books I read won't give me an answer!"

The boys continued their conversation as they entered the school and even as Irey sent Lian questioning glances and glares. They walked past Professor Kent and grinned. They walked past Uncle Barry and Uncle Hal so the twins quickly shot over to hug their sort-of grandparents.

Finally, they reached the crest and Irey took a deep breath. She could do this. Every house was good in its own ways. Every house was cool, any house would be great to get claimed by.

When it came to be her turn, Irey almost peed she was so excited. She stood on the center of the crest and... Thunderbird and Pukwudgie wanted her!

Oh crap, Thunderbird and Pukwudgie wanted her. She looked back at her brother for support, but Jai just gave her a thumbs up. Great help, Jai. Oh, duh!

Jai would probably be in Thunderbird, so...

Irey approached the Thunderbird group and immediately started to panic. What if her twin wasn't there with her? What would she do?

Jai stepped up to the crest and was claimed by Thunderbird.

"Oh sweet Salem!" Irey yelled, tackling her brother in a hug. "I knew you'd be with me!"

Jai giggled. "Too bad we can't be roommates."

Irey's face fell. "Oh crap on a cracker, do you think we could ask the Headmistress to let us?"

A shrug. "Might as well." Irey started to go up there and Jai stopped her. "Iris! Other people are here."

Irey flushed but giggled. "Oh right. Sorry."

Time passed, their new friend Bobby was sorted into Pukwudgie. Irey figured he'd turn out a real nice guy. Lian was sorted into Wampus, obviously. Or at least, Irey wasn't surprised. Lian had always been a craftily ambitious sort, so Wampus was fitting. Plus, Lian knew martial arts. Tough gal.

The sorting ended and the twins immediately charged for the professors table. Barry looked worried, but Hal was amused so Irey figured they'd be okay. They asked Headmistress Diana to let them be roommates, and she said yes! If Irey wasn't excited before, she was now. Ilvermorny had better watch out, the Grayson-West twins had arrived!


End file.
